I'm Sorry, Naomily
by manic221
Summary: "Your still Emily" a timid voice speaks up, how long had she been there? "My Emily" The girl's voice cracks and so do you, collapsing to your knees sobbing uncontrollable, covering your face with your hands. rated M for strong language - sexual reference


**Skins fan fiction (NAOMILY) **

You stand staring at the mirror on the wall, thinking about everything that's happened you think about your family; your mum she was a bitch to you but only because she didn't understand, maybe you could have shown her? Your sister how was she coping without her twin sister? She needed you; you never stopped even for a moment to think about how it would affect her. Your little brother, he's so young.

"How could you!" you scream at yourself slapping yourself hard in the mirror.

Naomi, beautiful Naomi you'd treated her so terribly and yet she let you stay here in her home, and you treat her like shit in front of all her friends, if front of Katie, mum. You brought those tears on her and then you cried because you realise how much of a bitch you had become she was the only girl you ever loved... scratch that the only person you had ever loved and you let a little mistake ruin everything, everything you ever had everything you ever wanted for you and for Naomi.

You back away from the mirror and stare at the person you no longer recognise.

"Who are you?" You ask the person staring back at you in the mirror, her lips move in time with yours but still you don't recognise her.

"What have I become?" You ask finally understanding, you need a hug you just want warm and comfort.

"Your still Emily" a timid voice speaks up, how long had she been there? "My Emily" The girl's voice cracks and so do you, collapsing to your knees sobbing uncontrollable, covering your face with your hands.

Naomi walks up behind you and kneels; she wraps her arms gently around your waist placing her cheek against your own.

"I'm so sorry" She tells you in tears, it's almost like she's pleading, "I never meant too..."

"Don't apologise anymore Naomi" you interrupt her, your sick of her apologies. You've forgiven her, "I'm sorry" finally the first of many apologies you will need to make.

"No, No I cheated on you" Naomi informs you.

"I know... I forgive you, I'm sorry for all the things I've put you through; kissing that girl, tormenting you. Why haven't you chucked me out yet?" You ask her.

"I love you, stupid bitch" She tells you smiling for the first time in weeks.

"Naomi I..." You begin but instead you turn and kiss her pushing her gently to the carpet, you're straddling her now kissing her wondrous lips, that taste... it's been so long you never realised before, but you yearn for it.

She allows a small moan to escape her mouth before screaming in ecstasy.

"I love you Naomi" You tell her happy this terrible sequence of your life is over.

"I know you do" She winks at you breathing heavily "You always did know how to get me just right, the dead girl was shit!" She says grabbing her mouth as she realises what she said, but it's too late you hear.

You stare at her but you're not angry or upset you just begin to giggle, she looks at you and smiles laughing at you, you begin to laugh even harder collapsing to the floor beside Naomi

"Was she really?" You ask still laughing.

"Fuck yeah, you're the best babe!" She says still laughing.

"Fucking virgins" You try to say in a serious voice while stifling your laughter it doesn't work you sound retarded.

Naomi looks like she's trying to say something but gives up unable to control the laughter.

You don't know how long you led there laughing with her beside you; all you knew and cared about was that she was with you and everything was going to be okay.

**END**

**Hey! This is my first go at a Skin's one-shot thing I love the show and Emily is my favourite character but I'm a little worried they've ruined her in Season 4 hence I decided too right this little story. **

**I LOVE NAOMILY I would really like then to stay on for the 3****rd**** generation characters after this series ends because there by far the best characters of the 2****nd**** generation after they fucked up Effy in series 3. **


End file.
